Rescue Me 1 Please Remember
by r2roswell
Summary: What if it had been Neal to show up at Emma's apartment instead of Hook? This is that tale. A mini-series that explores Neal's return and him trying to get his family's memories back.
1. Prologue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Scenes in italics are directly from the winter finale 3x11, "Going Home", all other scenes that are not are from my own creation.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_One year later a gray sky loomed over Manhattan, New York. Inside an apartment complex the snooze button went off indicating that it was 8:15 A.M., the start of another day. Charley's Girl by Lou Reed played on the stereo as Emma Swan stood at the kitchen making a breakfast of scrambled eggs and pancakes while Henry stood near the window watering the plants. After placing the food on the table Emma then placed the hot cocoa._

_"Mom, you forgot something," said Henry._

_Emma looked down to see what she was missing, "Right, cinnamon." She went to the counter and grabbed what she needed and then brought it to the table, "Here you go."_

_Henry sprinkled some on his cocoa and Emma then did the same. Their mugs clinked but before they could begin eating their breakfast there was a loud pounding on the door._

_"Someone coming over," Henry asked._

_"No," Emma replied._

_The pounding on the door persisted, this time a bit louder and harder._

_"Henry wait here," Emma said to him as she got up from the table._

_Before going to the door Emma turned off the stereo._

When she opened it Emma's mouth dropped. There in front of her was a man she hadn't seen in close to twelve years. His clothes were different. In place of a typical wardrobe of jeans and a t-shirt, he was wearing brown laced up boots, brown pants, a dark tan shirt tunic of sorts with a brown leather belt, black gloves and a cloak.

Neal smiled his widest smile.

"Emma!"

Emma's thoughts raced a hundred miles an hour. It couldn't be and even if this were real how did he find her and why now after all these years? Emma shook those thoughts from her mind, no they didn't matter, none of it mattered.

"You shouldn't be here," Emma said after composing herself, her words a whisper so Henry didn't have a chance of hearing.

"I'm exactly where I need to be," Neal said taking a step forward. "Listen to me I know you don't remember-,"

"I remember enough," Emma shot back, "Now leave before I call the cops."

"Emma, please just listen to me for a second. We can go back. You can have your family again."

"This is my family. You lost your chance to be a part of it a long time ago," Emma said closing the door.

"Emma just wait a minute, we need you!" But the door was closed. Neal leaned his head against it. "I need you," he said.

_Back inside the apartment after the door had been closed, Henry asked, "What was that?"_

_Emma wasn't sure what that was. "No idea," she answered, "Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on let's eat."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The pounding at the door continued.

"Emma, please open the door. Henry, come on buddy you have to remember at least," Neal said from the outside.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma said as she began to seethe.

"Mom who is that and how does he know my name?"

Emma had always feared this moment. A couple years ago when Henry had asked about his father she had taken the coward's way out and lied to him, saying that he was a fireman and died in a burning building. One thing was certain and that was that Emma didn't have an answer to Henry's second question.

She sighed and took Henry's hand, "You have to trust me right now kid. I'll explain everything later I promise."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"It's complicated Henry. Just trust me, please?"

"Okay," was the only answer the boy gave.

Emma got up and walked over to her cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency," asked the operator.

"Yes hello I think I'm being stalked by my ex-boyfriend. He just showed up out of nowhere and he's pounding on the door and won't leave."

"Okay has he been drinking?"

"I'm not sure."

"And when was the last time you saw him?"

"Um, twelve years ago, I think."

Henry looked up at his mom when she said those words.

"Uniforms are on their way," said the operator.

Emma then hung up.

"I'm twelve," Henry finally said to her, now standing up. "You always said that my dad was dead but he's not is he? That's him out there in the hallway isn't it?"

Henry didn't wait for an answer as he made his way to the door.

"Henry, please don't open that door," Emma said to him.

He ignored her and opened it. Neal smiled the same smile that he gave Emma earlier.

"You remember don't you buddy?" Neal asked.

"You're my dad," Henry answered.

Neal smiled, "That's right," he said making his way inside.

Emma crossed her arms, "He doesn't remember anything," she said to him, "He wasn't even born when you left."

Henry looked at his mom feeling betrayed, "You lied to me, why would you do that?"

Neal had gone through this once before. It was hard to believe that history seemed to be repeating itself, same place in Manhattan but different apartment.

Henry just shook his head and ran to his room.

"Henry," Emma called out as she went to his room followed by Neal.

"Emma please, you have to listen to me, you both do. Your parents need help. The Enchanted Forest is in danger and not from Regina this time."

* * *

Emma turned to Neal as they both stood in front of Henry's closed bedroom door.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Emma scolded, "You show up here after eleven years and expect what, us to magically become some kind of family? And what's with this talk about the Enchanted Forest and you wearing that costume? Was there some kind of Disney convention or something?"

Neal looked at his clothes, "Yeah I guess I should have changed first. Listen Anton helped me out. He's real careful when it comes to his crop now but he knows how important you are and how you are to me."

At the front of the apartment two uniforms from the 18th Precinct. They saw the door open and immediately pulled out their service weapons.

"NYPD," one of the officers called out.

Neal turned to the hallway and then back at Emma, "You called the cops?!"

"Of course I called the cops. You show up out of nowhere, you know my son's name and you won't leave me the hell alone, what did you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to listen," Neal said just as the two cops came into the hall.

"Everything okay here," Officer Marquez asked.

"Yes," said Neal.

"No," Emma said at the same time.

"Okay sir you're going to have to come with us," said Officer Saka.

"Get your hands off me," said Neal, "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Officer Marquez grabbed Neal by the wrists and cuffed him. He then asked, "Do you have any weapons on you sir?"

"Yeah," said Neal, "I have a sword under the cloak and a dagger in the back of my belt."

"Planning an old fashioned duel are we," said Officer Marquez.

"It's not like that," Neal said.

"Explain it down at the precinct," Officer Marquez replied.

The two officers made their way into the living room area dragging Neal along all the while Neal begged, "Emma please, don't do this, please! Listen to me that's all I'm asking. You don't have to do this!"

"You come into my home, you won't leave and you know my son's name," Emma said justifying her reasons for his arrest.

"That's because you told me! I know you don't remember but you did. You found me a year and a half ago in this very city."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Emma said to him, "I've never even gone looking for you."

"Yes you did you just don't remember!" Neal said as the cops dragged him out of the apartment. "Emma," Neal said calling out his name.

Emma closed the door and was grateful that Neal was finally out of her life. She leaned her back and head against the door feeling the need for a breather but the day's chaos wasn't over yet. She pushed herself off with her hands.

* * *

"Henry," Emma called out, "Time to get ready for school."

She knocked on his door.

"Henry?"

No answer.

Emma made her way inside. On the floor in his bedroom were his pajamas. His backpack was gone and she saw the sheets and towels that were used as a rope. It was connected to a rope climbing clip attached to a pair of rivets that were on the ceiling where some superhero dolls had been hung, the superhero dolls were now on the unmade bed.

Emma walked over and leaned her hands on the open window.

"Kid," she said to herself.

This wasn't the first time Henry had repelled down from his room. He had a habit of doing it ever since he was little. He was always off on adventures. In the past it hadn't helped much when they had a one story apartment he still managed to sneak out without anyone noticing.

As good as a life as they had Henry often seemed to be craving something more as if he was missing out on something. Emma felt that way too sometimes, she even had odd dreams where Snow White and Prince Charming were he parents which sounded ridiculous. Everyone knew the stories and not one version mentioned them having a kid. Emma of course kept silent about the feelings she had but Henry on the other hand was an extrovert when it came to his ideas.

He did have friends but Emma knew they found him a bit strange since he was always reading the Grimm's Fairytales as if they were the real deal. Emma could only indulge him in his beliefs as much as she didn't believe them herself. People believed in all sorts of things: ghosts, aliens, vampires, etc., so why couldn't her kid believe in fairytales? It seemed like a harmless belief until yesterday when the school counselor had called Emma in to her office and talked to her about Henry and how his beliefs were becoming disruptive in class particularly when it came to a family tree assignment when he had put Snow White in the grandmother's box and Prince Charming in the grandfather's box and right below that he put Emma's name where their offspring was supposed to go. For his great-grandparents he only put one in the box and that was the Evil Queen.

Emma had a talk with Henry later that evening and Henry did his best to convince his mom that the fairytales were real but he had failed.

Now he was off on his own. There was only one place Emma could think of as to where Henry would be in times when he was feeling down: The clock tower, a lighthouse on the beach that had a clock on it. They had come across it when they'd first moved to New York a year ago, before that they had lived in Boston and before that it had been Tallahassee. George Kramer was a seventy-two year old man that owned the gift shop inside and ran the place even though the lighthouse was running on electricity. Emma would find her kid there, of that she was strongly certain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Hey George," Emma said when she walked into the lighthouse gift shop, dressed in a white sweater and red leather jacket.

"Well hello Miss Swan, haven't seen you in a while."

Emma just smiled at the man, "Henry upstairs?"

"Nope, the boy hasn't come in today. He miss school again?"

"Afraid so," Emma answered.

George was familiar with Henry's school absences. Most times whenever he was having a hard time at school or was off on some adventure of his he would end up here. Upstairs at the high top where the light was coming from the house a round of padded benches were circled around the light. They covered the walls of the room. On the floor were a sleeping bag and some binoculars.

Once Henry claimed to be searching for pirate ships or portals. Emma just laughed it off.

"Well I'll give you a call if he drops by," said George.

"Thanks," Emma said.

As she closed the door behind her, her cell rang.

"Emma Swan," she answered.

Emma listened closely. Henry had been found at the 18th Precinct. The cop told Emma that Henry had managed to sneak into the trunk of the car and then unlatched the door when they came to a stop at the precinct.

Emma was grateful that her son had been located but not so grateful that he was at the 18th Precinct where the cops had just whisked away Neal.

* * *

"Henry," Emma said coming into the precinct.

"There's your mom kid," Officer Wilson said to him.

"She's not my mom," Henry said sounding defeated, "She's just the woman who lied to me."

"She's still your mom kid," Wilson responded.

"What were you thinking kid," Emma said when she came over to Henry.

"I just wanted to meet my dad. You shouldn't have locked him up like that."

"I had to Henry."

"Why?"

"He was stalking us Henry."

"You don't know that, not for sure. You locked him up for something else. What did he do that was so bad? Why did you have to lie to me?"

Emma took a deep breath and sighed. She motioned Henry to some empty seats.

"I never meant to lie to you Henry, I'm sorry."

"Then why did you?"

"I was scared Henry. I was afraid of my past and Neal was a big part of that."

"I could have taken the truth you know, that he was alive. You didn't have to tell me he was dead."

"I know Henry, the problem was I couldn't. I never thought I'd see him again and I didn't want to. He was a bad guy and in the end he broke my heart. I didn't think it could be fixed until you came into the world. You were the only good thing he left me with."

Henry half smiled at that.

"But the rest of it," Emma said continuing, "I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you, I was thinking about me and my fears. I didn't stop to think about what it would do to you."

"You've never lied to me before," Henry said in deep sadness.

"I know. Kid sometimes adults have to carry around secrets of their own and this was one of mine. It was wrong of me to keep it from you though."

"I don't want my dad in jail," Henry said bluntly, "I want to meet him."

Emma sighed in defeat. She wanted more than anything to leave Neal in jail. It had nothing to do with his behavior at the apartment though that was the reason she had given. Instead to her it was more of a poetic justice in which Neal had sent her to jail twelve years ago and now she had her payback.

She wanted to leave him there in definitely but it looked as if that wasn't going to happen. Nothing could take back the eleven months of incarceration, a time in which she had been away from Henry for two of those months while she served the rest of her sentence and babies were not allowed.

Neal had been in jail for less than three hours and that didn't seem like enough time but Henry would want him released and given the screw up she had just made she owed it to her son but she wouldn't make it easy. She was not about to lose her son to a man who had been out of their lives for twelve years and now all of a sudden wanted back in.

"Okay," Emma conceded.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Cassidy," said Officer Marquez as he opened the jail door. "You're free to go. You're girlfriend isn't pressing any charges."

"She changed her mind just like that?"

"Don't take it up with me, take it up with her," said Officer Marquez.

Neal made his way to the area where he was to sign out and then get his belongings. Neal's saddle bag was returned to him. He checked to make sure the contents of it had remained. They would not return his dagger and sword though since they were unlicensed weapons. It didn't bother him that much though. After he was done he made his way out of the door and smiled at Emma.

"Thanks," he said to her.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Henry," Emma answered.

"Still I'm grateful."

Henry looked up at Neal, "So you're my dad," the boy said to the older man.

Neal smiled. Those were the same words Henry had said when they met on the fire escape of his apartment. He walked over to his son whom he hadn't seen in a year and hugged Henry tightly.

"I missed you buddy. I told you I'd see you again," and as he said those words he was looking directly into Emma's eyes, saying them not just to Henry but to her as well.

Emma felt so confused. Ever since Neal came back into her life he had been saying things that made absolutely no sense, as if this wasn't the first time in twelve years that they were meeting but it was.

Emma remembered those first couple of years with Henry after she had gotten out of jail. She had taken the car that Neal left her and her and her son spent two years living in Tallahassee. In a part Emma had figured that's where Neal would end up and for that first year she had some hope that she could find him there and they could make things work but they never did. Still she stayed another year because Tallahassee was home but after that second year they had moved to Boston where they lived until Henry was ten when she had gotten a better job in Manhattan a place where they had now been for two years.

Emma was taken out of her thoughts as Henry spoke.

"You know about me?" Henry asked looking up at his dad.

"That's kind of what I want to talk to the two of you about. We've met before you two just don't remember. It's okay I'll help you get your memories back."

"I think you're the one confused Neal," Emma said as they made their way out of the precinct.

"I'm not confused," Neal called after. "Listen to me Emma: a year ago we were in Storybrooke but the curse erased your memories of ever being there and as a result Regina gave you new memories to help make the transition easier."

"Neal this is crazy," Emma said and she then looked at him, "Almost as crazy as your outfit."

Neal laughed, "Yeah I guess I should probably get a change of clothes. Come on we can go to my apartment. I didn't exactly pack everything when I went with you to Storybrooke so I should still have some stuff back there."

"You have an apartment here," Henry said sounding excited.

Emma didn't know what to feel. She could feel her heart beat at a faster speed than she was used to. Neal had been in New York this whole time. For all she knew at the moment he could have lived just up the block away from her. Emma had always been good at tracking people down but she had given up on finding Neal because she had tried to let him go along with her past and yet he had been here all along. Emma wasn't sure how to act or how to be. She was angry and inside she was screaming and tossing around imaginary furniture and at the same time despite being so angry she also loved him, she had since the moment she saw him again and that hurt just as much as the other feelings she was having.

"Don't look so surprised," Neal said to Emma.

"Of course not," said Emma not wanting to give Neal the satisfaction, "Why should I care if my ex-boyfriend lives in the same city as me. You moved on with your life Neal, I get it, we both did."

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I'll explain everything when we get to my place, come on."

* * *

About twenty minutes later they arrived at Neal's apartment.

"Make yourselves at home," said Neal. "I'll be right back."

There was something oddly familiar about it to both Emma and Henry. It felt like some far off dream, everything about it was as she saw it in her dream. Emma looked up and straight ahead in the window was the yellow dream catcher from long ago. He had kept it. After all this time he had kept the one thing that had come to mean the most to them both. Emma had the keychain too but somewhere along the way she figured she must have lost it.

Emma made her way over to the dream catcher and looked up at it. She hesitated for a moment and then reached up for it as she had done once before, checking to see if it was real and it was. Did she really mean that much to him even now? She wasn't sure but the proof was in her hands.

Neal watched for a moment as his… he wasn't sure how to define Emma as. He watched her as she held their precious belonging.

"It's weird to be in regular clothes again," said Neal breaking whatever reverie Emma was in.

She was startled and placed the dream catcher back where she had found it.

Henry studied his father, "I liked the other clothes better. Is it true you had a sword and a dagger too?"

"Yeah buddy it is."

"Cool."

"That reminds me I've got something for you."

"You just met me," Henry said to him.

"Neal what are you doing," Emma asked.

"Just humor me please, I know you two don't remember and that's okay. I came back to bring you back to your parents but also to help you get your memories back."

"Our memories are fine," said Emma.

"I know you want to think that Emma but they're not. Like I said, Regina gave you new ones."

"Who is this Regina you keep talking about and how do you know my parents? I don't even know who they are but you know that."

"You're wrong Emma you do know your parents. Will the both of you just let me show you something please?"

Neal sat on the couch with Henry and Emma had her arms crossed as she walked over to the boys. From his saddle bag Neal pulled out a book and gave it to Henry.

"I know it's not exactly like you're first one but I got to give August credit, he's pretty good even for a ten year old. Your grandmother wanted to make sure I brought it back with me so you could have it. She said she wanted you to have hope."

Henry turned some pages and he stopped when he saw an image of Prince Charming and Snow White holding a baby. On the blanket was the name Emma.

"Look mom, it's you!"

Emma looked at the picture. She had to admit the people in the drawing looked like how she had dreamed but still she dismissed it.

"It could just be a coincidence."

"No it's not," said Henry. "I showed you my family tree, this only proves it." Henry looked up at Neal, "I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah Henry you were," Neal said with a smile. "Trust our boy here Emma. He believes it why can't you?"

"Because it's not possible," Emma said crossing the room. "My parents left me on the side of a freeway because they didn't want me."

"They did want you Emma," Neal said standing up, "More than anything. They were just trying to give you your best chance, same way you did when you gave Henry up for adoption."

"I never gave him up," Emma said harshly, "I wouldn't do that."

"But you did, you just don't remember. Henry's always been a true believer, you know that. That's why it's so easy for him to believe this now. Nothing, not even a curse could change that. It's just who he is. We bore a magical son Emma and your parents bore a magical daughter."

"He's right mom," Henry said as he sifted through the book and grasping Emma's origins in a short time. "You're the savior."

Emma was on the verge of tears. She wanted more than anything to believe her son, believe Neal even, believe she had parents and a family who loved her but that's exactly why she couldn't. Hope was a lie- it was what people held onto when the rest of the world seemed to be throwing the bad stuff at you.

"I'm not a savior," said Emma. "I'm just a girl who ended up on the wrong side of the road. We have a good life Henry. I don't want to change that do you?"

"If it means you get your happy ending with your parents like I have with mine then why not?"

Emma felt herself at a crossroad. For as long as Henry had been in her life he never let up about his beliefs in fairytales and that they were his family and now Neal was egging him on. It wasn't good for Henry because that only turned Emma into the bad one here.

"Come on Henry, it's time to go," Emma said not wanting to be here any longer.

"Can I-," Henry said looking at the book and then at Neal, "Can I borrow this?"

"You can keep it buddy. It might come in handy for you."

"Cool thanks, Neal. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Neal looked at Henry and then at Emma, "I don't know that's up to your mom."

"Please mom?"

Emma wanted to say no but she knew she couldn't. If she said 'no' Henry would find a way to see him anyways since it was clear at this point that Neal was here to stay.

"You have school tomorrow," Emma answered. "You all ready skipped today."

"We can walk him together," said Neal, "Maybe get some breakfast beforehand. I'm thinking hot chocolate with cinnamon. That's your mom's favorite and yours too."

"How do you know all this stuff about me?" Henry asked.

"It's a long story buddy but I'll tell you about it whenever you want."

"That's all they are Neal, stories," said Emma.

"They're more than that Emma," Neal replied, "You'll see, I promise."

"I stopped trusting in your promises a long time ago."

"And I've been trying to make up for that ever since and you know I have," Neal said calmly, "You just don't remember but you will. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Henry hugged his dad before they left. Emma had never seen her kid more excited before and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. One thing she was sure of, her life was about to take a completely different turn than she imagined it would have been had Neal not come back into her life.

* * *

**~END~**

Stay Tuned For:

_Rescue Me #2- Show Me Who I Am_


End file.
